The Big Four à l'École des Sorciers - l'union Interdite -
by Merida-Freya
Summary: Quatre jeunes gens vont se rencontrer. Quatre sorciers que tout sépare, leurs origines, leurs maisons, tout. Leur rentrée à l'Ecole des Sorcier est synonyme de changement. Leurs rencontre avec le célèbre Harry Potter, le monde impitoyable de la magie. Rien ne peut prédire ce que l'avenir leur réserve. Venez découvrir les aventures de Jack Frost, Mérida Dun'Broch, Raiponce.


Chapitre 1 : Ma lettre !

Une bonne odeur de pain grillé flottait dans les couloirs de la demeure des Dun'Broch. Une dizaine d'elfes de maison, vêtue de bouts de tissus miteux, à la peau parcheminée, s'activaient en cuisine. La bouilloire se mit à siffler. Les toasts fumant s'envolèrent de la cheminée, et se déposèrent avec délicatesse dans cinq assiettes identiques. L'eau bouillante se versa dans une théière remplie d'un mélange de thé noir et de bergamotes, puis dans une cafetière contenant du café fraîchement moulu.

\- Maude, veux-tu aller réveiller les enfants ? Il est déjà, la femme regarda l'horloge de la cuisine, dix-heures trente.

\- Bien, maîtresse, répondit une elfe replète, habillé d'une vieille robe à fleur trop grande pour elle.

Celle-ci monta avec difficulté l'escalier de pierre. Marche après marche, elle soufflait, pestait contre ses maîtres. Soudain, un cri strident fit sursauter la vieille domestique.

\- Oui ! Je suis prise ! Hurla une voix à l'étage.

Un vacarme de tous les diables se fit entendre, un troupeau de sanglier s'apprêter à charger. La vieille se colla contre le mur, tremblante.

Une masse rousse fonça droit devant elle. Telle une fusée elle descendit en un temps record l'imposant escalier. La servante ne se retourna pas, et continua son ascension en maugréant de plus belle.

\- Mère ! Mère ! Je suis prise à Poudlard ! Mère ! Regardez !

\- Mérida, je t'ai entendu. D'ailleurs qui ici, ne t'a pas entendu, soupira Elinor en se massant les tempes.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse ! Trépigna l'adolescente, je vais enfin pouvoir pratiquer la magie ! Apprendre à voler sur un balai, le Quidditch, les duels de sor...

\- Mérida ! L'interrompit-elle passablement irrités par tout ces jacassements, je t'interdis de pratiquer les duels de sorciers. Tu es trop jeune. Tu es une femme, et qui plus est de sang pur. Je tolère déjà le Quidditch. Mais je ne te permets pas, et je ne tolérerai pas que tu traînes notre nom dans la boue. Est-ce clair, jeune fille ?

\- Mais, mère, si je gagne un duel, je...

\- Est-ce clair, jeune fille ?

\- Oui... mère, abdiqua Mérida.

Elle baissa la tête, et partie dans les cuisines à la recherche de fruits. Elle s'empara d'un panier de pommes rouges, et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table. Elinor lança un regard mauvais à sa fille, puis soupira. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Mérida... Je suis...

\- Je le sais. Vous êtes désolée. Comme à chaque fois, répondit-elle froidement.

\- Sache que je t'aime malgré tout.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Découragée par le comportement de Mérida, Elinor partit dans le couloir. Des éclats de voix retentirent. Trois jeunes garçons déboulèrent dans le salon et sautèrent sur leur sœur aînée, celle-ci perdit l'équilibre sur sa chaise et tomba à terre, les triplets sur elle.

\- C'est vrais que tu vas à Pudelard ? Questionna à toute vitesse Hubert.

\- On va aller au Chemin de traverse ! s'égosilla Hamish.

\- Pudulard ! Pudulard ! Ma sœur va à Pudulard ! Chantonna Harris.

\- Doucement ! Vous allez m'écraser ! Ria Mérida. Poussez-vous, aie ! (elle toucha du bout des doigts une bosse naissante à l'arrière de son crâne.) Merci les garçons. Maintenant, je vais avoir une belle bosse.

\- Vous aussi les garçons vous irez à Poudlard à vos onze ans. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire. Recevoir cette lettre est aussi commun qu'éternuer, fit Elinor en s'asseyant.

\- Merci mère pour votre enthousiasme, commenta sa fille visiblement blasée.

\- Nous irons chercher tes fournitures le mois prochain. Ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller dès le mois de juillet. Te connaissant, tu auras déjà tout sali.

Mérida ne répondit pas à cette nouvelle remarque. Elle prit une pomme et se leva. Elle sortit de la demeure et se rendit dans le potager. Un homme, grand, costaud, des cheveux roux quelque peu ternis par le temps, bouclé travailler la terre.

\- Père ?

\- Mérida ! Vient là ma puce ! Il lâcha la bêche et étreignit sa fille dans ses gros bras. Je suis si fier de toi. J'espère de tout cœur que tu iras à Gryffondor ! Avec un peu de chance, tu y verras tes cousins. Je crois que leur fils, Ron a le même âge que toi.

\- Je l'espère, fit-elle tristement.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda son père en desserrant son étreinte. Ta mère et toi, vous vous êtes encore disputés. (Mérida acquiesça.). Tu sais, ta mère est spéciale. Elle a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Quand on s'est connu, elle ne voulait pas me voir, car j'étais un Gryffondor, défenseur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et à la moyenne, très... moyenne. Elle était une Serdaigle, une des meilleures élèves de notre promotion, destinée à devenir auror. Mais malgré tout, nous voici aujourd'hui, mariés et avec quatre magnifiques enfants. Ta mère est dure avec toi, car elle t'aime, elle ne veut que ton bien. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, père. Je vous aime tant, elle l'enlaça de plus belle.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma fille, il l'embrassa sur le front, allons déjeuner, je meurs de faim.

Tout deux rentrèrent. À l'instant où ils franchirent l'imposante porte d'entrée, un brouhaha causé par les triplets se fit entendre. Maud, la vieille elfe de maison leurs courrait après, les garçons firent d'inlassable bêtise, rendant chèvre cette pauvre créature. Père et fille se regardèrent en soupirant, puis éclatèrent de rire.

Tout ce bruit, cette animation, tout ça va me manquer, pensa intérieurement Mérida.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. L'adolescente ignora sa mère le reste de la journée, au grand dam de celle-ci.

Au mois d'août, toute la famille se réunit devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Elinor, posa un sac en jute rempli d'une cendre brunâtre.

\- Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse. Nous utiliserons la Poudre de Cheminette pour nous y rendre. Fergus, tu prendras avec toi Hubert, je prendrais Harris et toi Mérida, tu prendre Hamish. As-tu ta liste des fournitures ?

\- Oui mère. Tenez, elle lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

\- Parfait ! Mérida, pense bien à prononcer Chemin de Traverse, et concentre toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller te chercher au fin fond des Highlands, la réprimanda sa mère.

\- Mère ! Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je sais l'utiliser, râla-t-elle.

Elinor se retourna, son fils dans ses bras, prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, scanda « Chemin de Traverse », la lança dans le feu, de grandes flammes verts émeraudes jaillirent. La mère de famille fit un pas et disparut dans un craquement, sous les 'oh' émerveillés des deux frères restant. Puis ce fut au tour de Fergus, puis Mérida. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient dans une vieille rue, bordée de multiples échoppes et commerces sorciers. Une odeur de citrouille grillée, de cannelle et de caramel flottait dans l'air. La rue était bondée, des centaines de sorciers et sorcières se bousculant pour passer. Mérida aperçut qu'il y avait beaucoup de jeunes gens de son âge. Tous regardèrent la rouquine.

\- Mérida ! Tes cheveux ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, gronda Elinor. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas naît avec les cheveux lisses. C'est une catastrophe. Si tu en prenais soin, ils seraient magnifiques, bien en place.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! Siffla l'adolescente en chassant la main de sa mère. Je les aime comme ça. Et je me fiche bien des avis des autres !

Fergus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il prit par la main ses fils. Elinor examina avec attention le parchemin.

\- Bien, voyons voir, voyons voir. Nous irons en premier à l'échoppe de Madame Guipure, le prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. Je vois sur ta liste que tu as besoin d'un uniforme, de trois robes de travail noires, un chapeau pointu noir, et une cape d'hiver. J'espère qu'elle aura une paire de gants protecteurs.

Toute la famille se dirigea vers le magasin situé à côté de chez Fleury et Bott. Une magnifique devanture lilas aux lettrines travaillées affichée "Madame Guipure, le prêt-à-porter pour tout les sorciers". A l'intérieur, quelques jeunes sorciers essayaient diverses tenues. Une sorcière toute ronde, vêtue de mauve, les accueillit en souriant.

Ce n'est pas une sorcière, mais une grosse myrtille, ria intérieurement Mérida.

Après une demi-heure d'essayage, ils sortirent charger de plusieurs paquets.

\- Mère, pouvons nous aller chez Ollivander, s'il vous plaît ? Supplia la jeune rouquine.

\- Fergus, cela te dérangerait d'aller avec les enfants chercher les livres chez Fleury et Bott, ainsi que chez Scribbulus, le magasin de fournitures, puis au magasin de chaudron ? Tiens, prend la liste, elle lui tendit, avec ta fille, nous irons chercher sa baguette, et son animal domestique.

\- Je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients. Vous êtes prêts les garçons (les triplets acquiescèrent vigoureusement.) et pas de bêtises. Sois sage Mérida, ne fais pas crier ta mère.

\- Oui père, répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

La famille se sépara. Mérida et Elinor se rendirent chez Ollivander. La devanture de l'échoppe était vieille, au-dessus de la porte, une inscription : « Ollivander, fabricants de baguettes depuis 382 av. J-C » , la peinture noire s'écaillait, les lettres dorées était ternes. Dans la vitrine, une magnifique baguette était exposée sur un velours râpé jusqu'à la trame. Malgré cette apparence miteuse, la boutique du fabricant de baguette était la plus réputée d'Angleterre. Tous les sorciers de Poudlard se fournissaient chez cet artisan. Les deux femmes poussèrent la porte, qui émit un léger tintement de cloche magique à leur passage. La boutique était étroite, sombre malgré les quelques bougies disséminées çà et là. Du sol au plafond, les murs étaient recouverts de milliers de minuscules boites en bois. Seul un vieux comptoir et une chaise trôné au fond de l'échoppe. Un vieil homme, les cheveux poivre et sel en bataille, apparut derrière le comptoir.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue chez Ollivander, fabricant de baguette de père en fils. C'est pour une première baguette ?

\- C'est exact, c'est pour ma fille aînée, Mérida. Elle va entrer à Poudlard cette année.

\- Toutes mes félicitations Dame Dun'broch, ou puis-je vous appeler encore Lady Arth ?

\- Monsieur Ollivander, vous avez une mémoire exceptionnelle, rougit Elinor.

\- Merci, il se retourna et farfouilla dans un tas de boîtes, voyons voir, voyons voir. Ha ! Tenez, Mademoiselle Dun'Broch, prenez-la en main, et essayait de lancer un sort. Bois de hêtre, ventricule de dragon, 21 cm, rigide.

Mérida s'exécuta, elle donna un coup de baguette, celle-ci se mit à fumer.

\- Non. Très mauvais, l'odeur de soufre n'est pas bon signe, il lui prit des mains la baguette, il continua de fouiller.

\- Mère, pourquoi je ne peux pas la choisir ?

\- Mon enfant, ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit la baguette, mais l'inverse, fit Ollivander de dos. Tenez, noisetier, crin de licorne, 25 cm, souples.

Mérida fit un mouvement de poignet, la baguette ne fit rien. Mérida s'énerva et fit plusieurs gestes. Un fil blanc sortit du bout de la baguette, une odeur atroce en émana.

\- Très mauvais, conclu Ollivander. Je pense qu'il vous faut quelque chose avec du caractère. Quelque chose de difficile à dompter, comme vous, il partit dans la réserve.

\- Mère, je suis désolée, je ne...

\- Ce n'est rien Mérida, je ne t'ai rien dis. Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai mis du temps avant d'avoir la mienne. Ollivander m'en avait fait essayer quatorze avants de trouver la bonne, elle sortit de son manteau une élégante baguette, finement sculptée de motifs celtiques, Orme, crin de Kelpy, 19,5 cm, très souples, énuméra sa mère.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé, fit le vieil homme en revenant vers le comptoir. Tenez, jeune fille. Mais faites très attention, sa composition n'est pas commune. Bois de cornouiller, griffe de manticore, 25,6 cm, très rigide. C'est une baguette capricieuse, pleine de malice, elle fait beaucoup plus de bruit que les autres baguettes. Son cœur lui donne un mauvais caractère, mais il renforce les sorts d'attaques et de défense. Il faut être un sorcier obstiné, passionné et têtue pour la manier. Voulez-vous quand même l'essayer ?

\- Oui, je le veux, fit fermement Mérida.

Elle prit dans sa main la baguette, celle-ci était grande, noueuse, rêche. Elle n'était pas aussi agréable que les autres. Mais cela rappela à Mérida son premier arc qu'elle avait fabriquée, le bois brut qu'elle avait utilisée, les échardes qu'elle s'était planter dans les doigts en le sculptant, la rigidité qu'il avait. Cette baguette avait quelque chose de spécial. Comme un lien entre elle et la jeune fille.

Elle fit un tour de poignet, un craquement sonore résonna et plusieurs étuis à baguette s'élevèrent dans les airs.

\- Je pense qu'elle vous a choisit. Vous devez avoir un sacré caractère, mademoiselle Dun'Broch, ces baguettes n'obéissent qu'à ceux qui les soumettent par leur volonté. Cependant, le bois de cornouiller refuse d'exécuter des sortilèges informulés, j'espère que cela ne portera pas préjudice à votre scolarité.

Mérida regarda avec admiration cette baguette si peu commune. Elle aimait ce toucher si rude, et authentique. Sa mère ferma les yeux et sourit.

Les deux femmes sortirent de chez le fabricant de baguette. La jeune fille, extatique, ne cessait de rabattre les oreilles de sa mère sur ce qu'il s'était passé chez Ollivander, qu'elle avait une baguette hors du commun. Elinor ne voulait pas priver sa fille de ce moment de joie, elle se refusa de lui faire une remarque sur son comportement. Elle se souvint à son tour de sa première baguette, de la première journée avec ses parents dans le Chemin de Traverse, elle sourit tristement avant de se reprendre en main.

Elles se rendirent à la Ménagerie Magique, Mérida hésita longuement. Elle ne savait que choisir. Un crapaud, l'animal dont sa mère avait horreur, un hibou ou une chouette qui lui permettrait d'écrire à qui elle voudrait, ou bien un chat. Elle tourna longtemps, regarda avec attention chaque animal. Elinor l'appela, lui montra un chat noir aux yeux bleu, elle avança la main pour le caresser, mais celui-ci feula et lui donna un coup de griffe.

\- C'est celui-là que je veux ! S'écria Mérida.

Elinor jeta un regard sombre à sa fille en se tenant la main. Elle soupira et alla régler l'achat de l'animal. L'adolescente aux anges prit la cage, le chat la regarda avec intérêt, puis il grogna.

\- Tu es un dur à cuire. Tu as du caractère, comme moi, petite boule de suif. Tu t'appelleras, McGriff. Ça te plaît ?

Le chat miaula doucement, et se frotta à la cage. Mérida le caressa du bout des doigts, son pelage soyeux était aussi doux que de l'hermine. Il se mit à ronronner.

\- Mérida, je te préviens. Tu as intérêt à t'occuper de cet animal. Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'en approcher. Ce grippeminaud ne m'aime pas. S'il attrape Radan, mon rat ou bien Tylluan notre hibou, je peux te jurer, Mérida Derry Enid Dun'Broch, que s'ils leur arrivent quoique ce soit, je serai sans pitié. (McGriff feula, gronda.)

\- Oui, mère. Je ferai attention à lui. Il n'arrivera rien à Radan, ni à Tylluan, je vous en donne ma parole.

\- Retrouvons ton père et tes frères, nous allons rentrer.

Elles retrouvèrent le reste de leur famille. Fergus chargé de dizaine de paquets, et les triplets les bras remplit de friandises, d'objets de la boutique de farce et attrapes de Pirouette et Badin.

Les garçons vont rendre ces elfes de maison fous, conclue Mérida en voyant les tasses à thé mordeuses, les boules-puantes, et autres accessoires.

Elle déchargea un peu son père, et négocia astucieusement des dragées de Bertie Crochues, des chocoballes et quelques patacitrouilles dont elle raffolait.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé quand la famille Dun'Broch retourna à son domaine. Mérida était ravie d'avoir toutes ses fournitures, il lui tardait d'être au mois de septembre. De pouvoir enfin aller à Poudlard, apprendre la magie, monter sur un balai, vivre loin de sa mère et surtout être libre de ses choix.

\--

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre. Si vous avez des avis ou des suggestions à me faire, n'hésitez pas :D

Pour ou contre Mérida cousine des Weasley ?

Des bisous !


End file.
